My Little Brony
by Schizo Scribe
Summary: After viewing some tumblr pony blogs, I wanted to watch FiM episodes on YouTube but that's when things got dark and probably why you're reading this. WARNING: May increase paranoia, turn back if you want a peaceful night!


If you are reading this. Then turn back now. My story isn t to be read or shared.

I have been watching My little Pony of months now. Despite of what everyone has called me, I am a proud brony. I love the fandom and wanted to embark on making an ask blog on tumblr. My tablet was coming in the mail from Ebay and I had the drawing skill needed. I was wondering on whether I should have an OC or use Fluttershy, my favorite out of the canon characters. After staying up late at night from my excitement, I closed my Discorded Whooves tab and went on YouTube for some Friendship is Magic episodes. I typed in Friendship is Magic and my computer froze. I tried to move the mouse but it wouldn t move. I hit ctrl-alt-delete but nothing changed. My computer screen s brightness settings lowered. I pressed the power button as hard as I could from being freaked out. But the brightness setting went back up to normal. The YouTube home page was now black and white. All the video thumbnails were black ad the titles were all .. who made them and the descriptions where all backwards. The YouTube logo was a dark red box with all black lettering. Oddly enough a My Little Pony ad under the search was in negative showing all of the Mane 6 in a line. All of them legless, in the line, crying. I felt a tear escape my eye as it said Episode don t leave us! The episode title the vanished letter by letter as if it was being backspaced. As the e got backspaced I wanted to lift my arm to turn off my computer but I couldn t move. I was in a trace with the picture as my lights went out. The only light was coming from my computer screen. It faded slowly as I cried and prayed for the light not to leave me. The ponies closed there eyes as streams of blood flows out. They open again to show empty black holes. The legless torsos began to bleed. And my computer went black. Still unable to move, I try to scream in the complete darkness but I don t make a noise. I began crying to myself as I sat alone. My body became numb as I sat for what seemed like forever. Then I slowly stood up without realizing. The feeling in my legs were back but I was still limp in the arms. Every thought I had told me to close my eyes shut tightly. That usually woke me up. But when I dared blink the image of Pinkie Pie would appear in my closed eyes. She was looking up with black empty eyes and white pupils. Her mane is flat and she is bleeding from cuts marked all over her body. I was scared. So very scared. I shut my eyes tight and the image moved. She stared scratching at her cuts opening them more. More blood oozed out and she was crying blood as she was biting her leg ripping off flesh. I opened my eyes quickly back to the darkness. I was crying more. I walked the the direction I was facing. I kept walking, trying for my life not to blink. But I did and the same image was there. I walked shaking-ly as my legs stopped. My body told me to turn around while my mind made me fear what is behind me. I heard the My Little Pony theme playing but it was backwards and scaring me to no end. A red light glowed behind me. I could see my white shirt was covered in blood spots, more blood dripped down.. From my eyes. A disturbing hum came from behind me. I recognized it. Twilight Sparkle was humming somewhere behind me. But instead of the joy I wanted to feel for a friendly face. The hum was unsettling. My torso turned but my legs stayed. My upper body slid off my lower like it was never a part of me. I stared in gasping shock as blood waterfall-ed down and my legs fell over bleeding. My body turns to see a hill, looking like its from the show but in black and white. 5 ponies stood around it; Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy. All of them drained of their color. All having bloody tear stained faces with their eyes closed. The wedding is over. said the familiar voice. The season is over and everything is gone. Twilight slowly raised from behind the hill. We are there though. Ready to be loved, waiting for our world to come back. To be watched again. Her full body was visible. Her fur was her mane color, her cutie mark was just a blood stain, and her hair was black. Her eyes where stitched shut and her horn was broken. A large disturbing grin stretched from cheek to cheek. You left us here, to die alone in the darkness. The other ponies eyes opened as they all stared at me. They all cried You took our eyes! You took our eyes! You took our eyes! I tried to look away. I looked down to see the three Cutie Mark Crusaders, cover in cuts bleeding out from their mouths with the same holes for eyes. Why wouldn t you look at us? Why wouldn t you love us for who we are? Love us, Love us, Love us. They froze as my blood filled eyes looked down at them. I can t love you. I though to myself. You have traded us for others. Twilight announced. Who have forgotten who we are. No Twilight please! I cried to myself. I looked back down to the fillies who where laying on the ground, dead. I fell down next to them. No please no, stop. Please stop. I reached for Sweetie Bell but didn t dare touch her. I heard a screaming baby then. It was silenced, then I looked at Twilight. She ripped open her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes at me. Now it s time for us to watch you. I heard a barking noise. I crawled as fast as I could to the hill. I reached out for Fluttershy, hoping to God she d help me. FLUTTERSHY! I screamed as I felt my back being bitten by an unseen dog but she didn t even move. We love you. All the 5 ponies said as I screamed feeling teeth and claws dig into my back, ripping off my arms. When the dog seemed to be finished, I was laying in a my own pool of blood. I looked up in pain to see Twilight looking down at me in Fluttershy s place, grinning still. Sorry, You ll have to wait till season 3. She said in a bland voice. Her horn glowed as I felt the magic pull my eyeballs out of my sockets. I screamed but didn t make a noise again. All I could hear is. My little brony, my little brony, come here to love me and always be my best friend! I lie there not feeling anything but being dragged away. In the darkness. Letters are typed in front of me like a computer. Typing one letter at a time Never leave Friendship . 


End file.
